


(не)Одна в темноте

by fandom_MassEffect, Holda13



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Slice of Life, Winter Fandom Kombat, Winter Fandom Kombat 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22422730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holda13/pseuds/Holda13
Summary: Легко ли это: помнить собственную смерть?
Kudos: 3





	(не)Одна в темноте

**Author's Note:**

> Бета — [meg_aka_moula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meg_aka_moula)

Глядя, как Шепард непринужденно болтает с Гарднером об особенностях меню для инопланетян в команде, Миранда гордилась своей работой. Приступая к проекту «Лазарь», она не была уверена в успехе (хоть нипочем бы в этом не призналась), но, глядя на эту женщину, понимала, что два года титанических трудов того стоили.

Шепард казалась совершенной: ее адаптивные навыки поражали воображение, она ничуть не утратила боеспособность, и даже с новообретенной биотикой осваивалась быстро. Но — что еще важнее — все ее психологические тесты говорили о душевном здоровье, адекватности и соответствовали данным, похищенным из баз данных Альянса. Эта женщина не утратила личность и мотивацию, она не сломалась, она осталась именно тем лидером, которого так хотел получить Призрак, человеком, способным организовать работу очень разношерстной команды специалистов, повести их за собой и позаботиться о том, чтобы они выкладывались по полной… Миранда почти завидовала. И точно понимала, почему начальник требовал «вернуть, как было». Оно того стоило.

Забрав у Гарднера список продуктов, капитан вновь включила датапад и погрузилась в чтение, направляясь к лифту. Не поднимая головы, она махнула рукой Миранде, и старпом невольно усмехнулась. Она не помнила, чтобы добавляла Шепард лишнюю пару глаз на затылке, но ей все чаще казалось, что у капитана они были. Хотя… может, и нет. Во всяком случае, когда на пути к лифту к ней присоединился Гаррус, она даже не повернула голову в его сторону. Может, такое чутье было настроено только на церберовцев? На тех, кто не заслуживал полного доверия? Что ж, тоже неплохой навык, хотя Миранда и хотела бы завоевать это самое доверие, и чем дальше, тем больше.

— Мне надо проверить глаза, или ты в самом деле читаешь статью про то, как Удина и Спаратус сублимируют взаимную нереализованную страсть в политическую агрессию? — раздался над ухом Шепард смешливый голос Гарруса, когда они вошли в лифт.

Женщина фыркнула, пробегая глазами по странице:

— Хотела бы тебя разубедить, но увы. Надо же знать, чем развлекаются эти пауки, пока мы отстреливаем других. В конце концов, скоро предстоит наведаться на Цитадель, чтобы тебе и остальным не пришлось переходить на пищу духовную.

— Спасибо, но предпочту бездуховное мясо, — хохотнул Гаррус, опираясь на поручень лифта, и Шепард рассмеялась вместе с ним.

День прошел вполне удачно. Она успела провести инспекцию, несколько членов команды поделились очень ценными идеями по поводу улучшения защитных систем «Нормандии», исследования профессора Мордина также продвинулись, а во время сканирования одной из планет обнаружились богатые залежи полезных ископаемых, которые обещали покрыть значительную часть стоимости разработок боевой системы корабля. Да, день определенно удался…

…свет погас, и кабину лифта тряхнуло так, что пассажиров подбросило в воздух на несколько секунд. Всего несколько секунд… но их хватило.

Шепард беззвучно открыла рот, чувствуя, как спазм сдавливает гортань, не давая вздохнуть. Больше не было лифта, холодного пола и корабля. Перед глазами разливалась темная пустота космоса, в прорези шлема были видны беззвучно вспыхивающие обломки «Нормандии» и удаляющиеся спасательные капсулы. Потом весь обзор закрыла бело-голубая громадина Алкеры… а потом вновь стало темно, и мозг утратил способность видеть. Она взмахивала руками в жалких, безнадежных попытках зажать прорыв воздушного шланга, кровь в ушах шумела все громче и громче, в этом шуме пульсировала паническая мысль: «Это конец. Я сейчас умру!». Шепард была готова к смерти каждый день своей службы, но в тот момент ее пронизывал ледяной, первобытный ужас, и она беззвучно кричала, дергаясь в коконе поврежденного скафандра…

…когда ее окоченевшее в холоде космоса тело вновь почувствовало тепло, перед мысленным взором замелькали картинки метеоритов, сгорающих в верхних слоях атмосферы. Но на то, чтобы испугаться, уже не было сил. К тому же следом за теплом раздались какие-то звуки, перекатывающие и рокочущие, они были ей знакомы и успокаивали, хотя смысла она все еще не могла уловить. И даже когда глаза вновь достаточно сфокусировались, чтобы увидеть испуганное лицо Гарруса Вакариана и потолок лифта над ним, Шепард не могла этого осознать.

Но постепенно, под давлением этих звуков и тепла паника начала откатываться, как вода в отлив. Она уносила с собой силы, и когда тело перестала скручивать болезненная судорога, оно налилось такой тяжестью, что Шепард буквально не могла пошевелиться. И надышаться. Единственное, на что она оказалась способна, это дышать равномерно, подстраивая вдохи и выдохи под ритм, с которым Гаррус гладил ее по волосам, прижимая к себе. И сейчас уже это было для нее подвигом. Дышать и не скулить от вновь пережитого наяву кошмара.

У Шепард не было слов. Она была уверена, что придумает их потом, когда разум достаточно включиться, чтобы контактировать с миром вокруг. Но сейчас слов не было, и она просто лежала на коленях друга и думала о том, как хорошо, что на этой «Нормандии» коридоры освещены так ярко и почти никогда не бывает перебоев со светом. И как чертовски плохо умирать в холодной темноте посреди пустоты, когда несколько минут бесконечно растягиваются и так вплавляются в нутро, что остаются с тобой даже после смерти. Даже в новой жизни.

Из передатчика раздался виноватый голос Джокера, но Шепард не смогла на нем сфокусироваться. Через пару секунд двери лифта открылись. Гаррус, ни слова не говоря, аккуратно поднял Шепард на руки, занес в каюту и устроил на кровати. Он ни о чем не спрашивал, и когда они встретились глазами, только чуть заметно кивнул и сел на кровать рядом, подобрав одну ногу и протягивая Шепард трехпалую ладонь.

Она ухватилась за нее, а затем и вовсе придвинулась близко-близко, почти забившись ему под бок. Завтра она придумает, как оправдать эту слабость. Завтра она возьмет себя в руки и разберется с приступами паники… завтра. Все завтра.

А сегодня она просто сжимала руку Гарруса и, ощущая всем телом исходящее от него тепло, думала, как хорошо, что в этой темноте она больше ни одна.


End file.
